Her King & Captor (Shadamy)
by SilenceOfSanctuary
Summary: A Shadow/Amy story. Amy is a slave, traveling in a caravan to find a new master. But when she is bought into the servitude of King Shadow, her whole life will change. (Rated M for violence/gore, language, and sexual content.) Chapter Sixteen is out!
1. Sold to a King

The cold frigid air nipped at Amy's skin as she walked, the chains on her ankles dragging her bare feet through the mud of the road. Her arms were clasped around her shoulders, trying to hold any remaining warmth inside her body.

"Move it you cattle!" Amy heard the sound of a whip snap and a girl crying out. She flinched, her eyes welling with tears with what must have been the millionth time in her life.

Amy was a sex slave, sold from place to place. This had been her life for over three years, and in that time she had only had two masters. She considered herself luckier than other girls, some who have had as many as 100 masters, maybe even more.

The girl beside her, a little peach colored rabbit with long fluffy attractive ears, was crying, the tears matting in her beautiful fur. She seemed cleaner than the rest of the slaves, even as her feet got muddied. She really was a gorgeous creature.

"Hey…you. What is your name?" Amy asked, looking at her. Her head tilted up and she looked at Amy for a moment before speaking.

"Cream…my name is Cream." The name matched her perfectly. She gazed up and down at Amy's pink bodied frame, not judgmental-like but with curiosity. "And who do I have the pleasure of knowing?"

"Amy Rose." She held one hand slightly out and Cream took it. Amy had taken an immediate liking to her. She seemed like one of the most innocent here. "I'll take care of you…I promise." Cream smiled slightly and nodded, even as more tears streamed down her face. "How long have you been in this…business as some might call it?"

"I was kidnapped just the other night…" Cream couldn't speak above a whisper, afraid the men driving would hurt the two of them. When Amy and Cream both looked up, the clanking metal gates of a castle were above them. The king of this land had sent for the caravan to help him choose his next slaves.

The gates slowly, with a loud metallic groaning, lifted and the caravan pushed onward, all the girls forced to walk even faster along the stones. The nobles looked down on all of the slaves in scorn, the ladies' noses turned up yet all the men looked at the slaves like pieces of meat. Amy wanted to tell those ladies how many of their men would buy the wares as concubines if they could get away with it.

-Two Hours Later-

All of the slaves had been rushed to the palace and the servant girls there had spent time getting them all cleaned up and proper for meeting the king. It had actually been nice to have been scrubbed up and looking nice. When the girls were lined up to be presented, Amy gazed down at Cream's dress.

They had put her in a simple yet elegant green dress. It didn't seem like a color that would match with her fur but in fact it made her look even more beautiful than she already was. Amy complimented her on it and it had made her giggle. It was nice to hear her laugh.

The servant girls had garbed Amy in a tight-fitting red dress that sparkled in certain parts with small diamonds imbedded in the fabric. In her hair they had made an elegant headband that pushed her hair back off her face except for a small portion. They had neglected to give any of the slaves makeup so they were to meet the king as they looked naturally, which was rumored amongst the slaves that was how he liked his women.

Slowly, one by one, each of the girls were brought before the king. Amy could hear whisperings through the door at times and occasionally a loud laugh. Her pink ears twitched nervously. She could only hope the king wouldn't laugh in such a way at herself or Cream. Amy felt her little hand take her own and Amy clasped hers tightly back.

She was to go before Cream and Amy heard a man call out her name.

"Amy Rose, you're next!"

"Good luck." Cream hugged her gently and Amy smiled and petted her ear. Amy hugged her back, more nervous than she had let herself know. Slowly, she walked out to face the king.

Amy was in the middle of a grand throne room, decorated with many red steamers made of silk draping from the ceiling. She followed the red carpet and curved at an angle, and before her, at the end of the room, was the king himself.

She walked forward slowly, seeing more and more of him as she approached. He was a black hedgehog with red stripes in his hair, the end of his quills standing up slightly. He wore metal armor and a knight's visor to hide his face, a long sword at his hip. He was lounging on his chair, watching her come forward. Or at least she thought he was; she couldn't see his eyes behind the visor.

She stopped when she was probably ten feet from him, at the end of the stairs that led up to the throne. Taking the sides of her dress in her hands, Amy curtsied low to him. "Your Majesty." As she stood back upright she could feel his burning gaze on her.

"Step closer, young flower." Amy obeyed him and delicately made her way up the stairs, trying not to trip in her nice shoes. She stopped a few feet before him. He reached his hands up and slowly removed his visor and Amy had to stifle a gasp.

He had the darkest, most sexy red eyes she had ever seen. Then again she had never seen another animal with red eyes so she had nothing to compare them to. He gazed at her body up and down and she could feel herself squirming under his scrutinizing look.

"Twirl for me." Amy did as he asked, twirling in a slow circle, letting him take in every curve and motion the dress seemed to add to her body. When she was facing him again he stood up and went to her. "Be still for a moment." Amy could feel his hands gently running over her skin, feeling their softness and give.

"Hmmm. I think you will do fine for me. What say you?" He was actually asking for her opinion? That had never happened before.

"Whatever you desire, my lord, it shall be. I would be happy to be yours." The black hedgehog smiled, dark desire behind it.

"Give me a kiss to prove your honesty." Amy could feel her cheeks redden. She slowly leaned in and brushed her lips over the lord's own. Suddenly he wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her hard against his armored body, forcing her mouth against his own. She felt a muffled moan come through her lips. It was glorious…his tongue teasing her, moving in and out of her mouth then wrapping around her own tongue.

The king pulled back suddenly, a small string of saliva flowing between them. He grinned and licked Amy's saliva off her cheek and she knew where his tongue touched her skin must be burning.

"Your Majesty?" She didn't know where she was getting the gall to ask this question but she knew she must.

"Yes, my flower?" He asked, loosening his grip from her and letting her move away just a bit.

"I…I have a friend who traveled with me here. Her name is Cream…I-I fear for her safety if she were to leave. W-would you consider…maybe keeping her too?" The king smiled and laughed slightly.

"Bring Cream out!" He called loudly, making Amy jump. Slowly Cream walked out from behind the door. In the lights her dress looked even more elegant and beautiful. "Is this your friend?"

"Yes, my lord." He slowly descended the stairs, leaving Amy alone by the throne.

"Little rabbit, would you like to stay and work in the palace? I could use another servant in the kitchen." Cream's mouth dropped open and Amy couldn't stop a smile.

"Y-yes my lord…I would like that very much…" Cream couldn't stop a few tears from pouring out of her eyes. The black hedgehog smiled at her.

"Go find the kitchen then. Explain it to the servants and they will help you." Cream bowed and practically ran from the room. The king turned back to Amy and walked up the stairs until he was in front of you.

"W-what is your name my lord?" Amy asked, a nervous quirk in her voice. The black hedgehog smiled; there was a single fang on each side of his mouth. He leaned in and kissed Amy hard, his mouth then trailing to her neck.

"My name is Lord Shadow…and I am your master now."

There was a small nip of pain in her neck, a dizzying feeling and then everything went black.


	2. Truths

Even in half consciousness Amy could feel what she was laying on: something soft and warm. A blanket on a bed? It was hard to tell; everything felt fuzzy. Gently she opened one of her eyes and glanced around the room she was in, not raising her head quite yet.

It was very dark. A few candles were lit on the stone walls here and there. There was a table in the corner and a chair. Another chair opposite the bed that looked more comfortable. A small fireplace was in the last corner. Amy noted that the door that led out was wooden and seemed one that would hold prisoners in.

Just as she thought this she heard a click in the lock and the door started to slide open. She closed her eye quickly, pretending to still be asleep. She registered a small pain in her neck that would flare slightly at random times but it wasn't bad; more irksome than anything. She heard someone set something metal down then the bed shifted as someone climbed in next to her. She took a mental check and found she was still wearing the dress she had arrived in.

"Wake up…my flower." She heard a low voice in her ear and then a light nip on the tip of it. She gasped and her eyes shot open. It was Shadow. He was now in a grey silk tunic and black pants. A long sweeping black cape was tied around his shoulders.

"Good morning." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, m-my lord. Where am I?" Shadow blinked down at her.

"The slave's quarters. I never move my slaves to my bedroom until I feel I can trust them." He stood and crossed back over to the desk. He had brought a metal tray. He picked it up and brought it to her.

"Cream made this special for you. She's being taken care of in the kitchens, don't worry. Everyone has taken a special liking to her." He smiled and set the tray down on Amy's lap, crawling in beside her again. For some reason she felt incredibly nervous.

She pulled the covers off the food and found little cakes, some soup, a few pieces of bread and a salad. Amy glanced back at Shadow.

"My lord?"

"Mmm?"

"Why do you treat me so well?" She blushed, thinking it came out wrong. "I just mean…my old masters never fed me this well or asked for my opinions." Shadow was laying on his back on the bed watching her, his fingers tenderly stroking where her spine was. She couldn't tell if he was being seducing or comforting. He changed on a dime; that's all she could gather from meeting him only once.

"I prefer my slaves healthy and happy. I only ever have one slave at a time. Honestly I've been meaning to abort the slave trade in my kingdom for some time but it's one of the largest money producers. I can't afford to have it stop." Amy was confused.

"But if you don't believe in the slavery…why do you have a slave?" Amy asked, starting in on her food. She was terribly pleased about the fact the king was being truthful. It was something she valued in a partner.

Shadow stood and paced back and forth for a time. He must have been waiting for an answer to the question. He waited until she was done eating before he continued.

"I am searching for a wife to rule alongside me. I decided a wife who was once a slave would be best. They could help make me see the opposite side of the spectrum; the life of nothingness compared to the life of luxury." Amy stared at him wide-eyed. He slowly approached her until he was in front of her. He cupped her cheeks in his hands, his eyelids halfway closed.

"I do, unfortunately, have the needs of a man. And by having a slave as well, I have someone who will willingly fulfill those needs." He smiled and Amy could feel her cheeks flaming. He slowly leaned down to where her lips were and he kissed her. Amy could feel the heat spread from her cheeks all the way down her body.

Shadow pulled back a little bit and smiled again, his fangs showing. "I have also marked you as my own. I'm surprised your other masters never did." Amy touched her neck and felt two small bumps. She vaguely recalled feeling Shadow's lips there then something pointy and then nothing at all.

"You…bit me?" Shadow nodded. "Oh…"

"The pain will subside I promise." Shadow stood back fully upright. "Will you help me with something?"

"Anything, master." She replied. Shadow growled and she jumped slightly.

"Please…fair flower. Don't call me your master unless I tell you to." Amy nodded in acknowledgement. "Help me remove my clothes." Her eyes widened slightly; she didn't have the first idea what to do. She had never removed a man's clothes before. It had never been required…usually they came to her ready to take her.

Shadow, knowing full well she probably didn't know, instructed her though it, telling her of all the clasps and untying where and when she needed to do them.

After a short while of work, the last piece of clothing was set to the floor. He stood bare and naked before her and Amy was blushing bright red. Shadow smiled and gently grabbed her cheek with two fingers, keeping her eyes on his.

"I go slowly with my slaves. I will not take you tonight, but I wish to see you." Amy nodded, again somewhat pleased that he was a gentler master. He turned her so her back was to him and slowly began to untie the back of her dress, lower and lower along her spine. She could feel his fingers occasionally brush her skin and it made her shiver. "Sensitive?" She heard him whisper in her ear and she nodded.

Shadow made it to the last tie and with that the dress loosened around her figure and pooled to the floor. He gazed longingly at her back. A nice curvy figure indeed just as he had thought of. He touched her shoulder and turned her to face him and saw her eyes were tearing up.

"My flower, what is it?" He kissed her gently, holding her against him. She kissed him back, her hands on his shoulders.

"I-I'm sorry, my lord. I cry when I'm n-nervous sometimes." She hiccupped and sniffled. Shadow tenderly wiped the tears from her face.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked quietly.

"…more intimidated than afraid." Shadow chuckled softly, kissing her forehead.

"Please don't fear me, my flower. I won't hurt you." Amy smiled, comforted a little bit. Shadow gently led her to the bed and let her lay down fully on her back. He gazed at her beautiful body, entranced at the sight of her.

"You're very beautiful…remember that." He spoke softly, crawling in beside her, spooning her, her back to his front. He gently kissed the back of her neck and she sighed in contentment. "I don't want you to ever fear me. If you do, tell me. We will work it out."

Soon Amy was asleep in his arms, despite having fallen asleep to his bite. Shadow nuzzled her shoulder blade gently, savoring the softness of her fur. When he glanced out the window he could see the moon…reminding him of a time when his father was king…

_-Flashback-_

_The moon shown through windows into the dungeons of the palace. The many women were screaming in their cages, pleading for freedom, for real food to stop their rumbling stomachs._

_Shadow, only seven years old, clung to the back of his mother's dress, hiding his face as his father, Mephiles, choose who he wanted to take to his chambers that night. He had been an awful, brutal man. He raped the women he took prisoner and tortured them and killed them. He didn't care for them at all. They were objects of pleasure, nothing more._

_"My son. One day this kingdom will be yours, and when you rule it in my stead, all the pleasure of your life you will find doing what I do now. So enjoy it…and learn to savor the taste of blood as our family always has."_

_Mephiles' wife, a former slave herself, turned away with little Shadow and left, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes._

_-End of Flashback-_

Shadow had vowed after his father died to never be what his father had been and his kingdom was better for it. Without thinking, Shadow gently stroked Amy's hair, feeling it move between his fingers. Sometimes he felt the urge to hurt his slaves…he had felt the bloodlust his father must have felt all the time…and Shadow hated himself for that. He wished his father had never birthed him.

Amy moved slightly in her sleep and Shadow stopped until she had calmed and slept quietly once again. He could feel himself growing tired as well. He snuggled in even closer to her, inhaling her scent. He could only hope that this one girl…this one slave he had found so beautiful…might be the one to change him.


	3. Mephiles Returns (Amy's Dream)

_-Dream-_

_Amy was standing in the middle of a battlefield. All around her were dead bodies of fallen villagers, their blood pooling and soaking itself into the ground. She could still hear swords clashing around her, but for some reason it was like she was protected by an invisible barrier; the soldiers ran around her and met their opponents._

"_No, please! Stop!" Amy screamed, pleading with the charging soldiers, but her cries fell upon deaf ears. The villagers screamed in the distance, houses started to catch fire and burn, men and women and children being slaughtered before her eyes. Amy panicked and charged into the mass of soldiers, even as they parted around her. She looked around desperately, trying to find the leader._

_In the distance she could see a tall figure sitting on a black horse on the cliff above, overlooking the chaos. Just as Amy was about to run, she felt someone grab her hand and she whirled around and gasped. _

_The one who had grabbed her hand was Shadow…but as a little boy. He looked much softer and innocent than he did now. He wore a simply-made brown tunic and his pants were a thicker but similar material. _

"_Please Momma, you must run!" He tried to pull her away from the soldiers rushing towards the village. Amy looked back at the cliff and the black horse was still there but its rider was missing. Amy took the little Shadow in her arms and held him close._

"_I won't let anything happen to you, my darling." Amy felt such deep caring love for him in that moment…was it…maternal? It was different than the heated attraction she had felt to him in the quarters…no. This was a motherly love*****._

_In the village the soldiers let out a cry of victory. Amy watched in tears, holding her son, as the village burned before her eyes and the dead bodies were tossed into the flames…not even given proper burials._

"_Aria, my love…you know it did not have to come to this." Amy whirled around and the black rider from the cliff was standing over her, the hood of his cloak down off his face. In the light, his eyes were a demonic green-red and instead of being black and red, as Shadow was, his quills were decorated with sickly purple-white-grey stripes._

_This was Mephiles…the man that had raped her five years ago as a slave…before he had started killing them for his own sick, twisted joy and amusement._

"_So you killed my whole village…just to get to me?!" Amy exclaimed, standing, keeping Shadow behind her dress, protecting him from his own father. Mephiles, not having a mouth, stared back at her, the evil in his eyes so deep and deadly she took a step back._

"_I told you I would find you my love…my darling. And that I would do whatever it took to take you back." Mephiles grabbed Amy's arm and slapped her across the face, knocking her to the ground._

"_Mommy!" Shadow cried, running to her side, but before he could Mephiles grabbed him and forced a knife to his throat._

"_No! Don't hurt him!" Amy reached a hand out to halt him. Mephiles paused, watching her. "If you promise not to hurt him…I'll come back with you." If Mephiles did have a mouth he would be grinning evilly from ear to ear in that moment._

"_Very well." He released Shadow and the little boy ran into Amy's arms and she held him tightly, crying for the both of them…and for their futures. He was going to the home of a monster…she was going to be the monster's puppet to control as he pleased._

_Suddenly a fist came out of nowhere and punched Amy in the face._

"_Mommy!"_

_She slumped over unconscious and everything faded to black._

_-End of Dream-_

* * *

><p><strong><em>*<em>For those of you who might be a little confused: Amy is in the character of Aria, who is Shadow's mother. Amy's basically in the dream in Aria's perspective; so in this dream, Amy is Aria. (I hope that makes sense.) Shadow is in fact having this same dream and is transferring the dream into Amy. This will become more in context later.**


	4. Shadow's Cursed Heart

Amy gasped and her eyes snapped open as she jolted up from the dream, her forehead covered in sweat and chills radiating all over her body. Shadow continued to sleep peacefully beside her, undisturbed by her abrupt awakening. Amy took long deep breaths, trying to calm down. She laid back down beside her new master, watching him. He didn't move at all except his chest, which rose and fell with breath. Amy, now both curious and scared, shook his arm gently.

"M-my lord?" Shadow stirred and his eyes opened. He blinked a few times, letting the drug of sleep wear off before looking at her and touching her shoulder. His hand was somehow comforting on her skin.

"Hmm? What is it, my flower? Bad dreams?" He moved his hand up on to her cheek and the other around to her back and gently pulled her against him. He sat up and moved back against the headboard of the bed so he could stay upright and pulled her up onto his lap so she was looking at him directly. "Talk to me."

Amy felt bad now. She didn't want him to go through such a fuss for her. "Nothing my lord…forget I said anything." Shadow grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"It must be something my dear." Amy hesitated and swallowed nervously but got up the courage to ask.

"Who are Mephiles and Aria?" Shadow froze suddenly; his body had just plunged in temperature. His eyes widened slightly and he pinched Amy's chin with more force.

"Where did you hear about them? WHERE?!" Shadow shouted in her face. For a split second she had seen his eyes morph into a dead-like green-red…just like Mephiles' eyes had been in the dream. Amy began to cry and his eyes faded back to his normal ruby red. "Oh Amy…forgive me. I'm so sorry." He hugged her tightly while she tried to stifle her sobs and he sighed heavily. "If I tell you, you'll think me a monster and I wouldn't blame you."

Amy held tightly to him. "I just want to know the truth, my lord." She gently ran her hands through his white chest fur. He sighed again.

"The truth? Even I can't stand the thought of the truth…how did you know about them?" Amy went and described the dream in detail and Shadow's face turned white.

"What you saw was my dream as well…a flashback into the younger years of my childhood if you will." Amy gasped, a hand over her mouth. Shadow couldn't even look at her.

"So that really all happened before your eyes?" Shadow nodded slowly; Amy felt empathy for him and turned his head so he looked at her. "So they were your mother and father?" Again Shadow nodded. Amy looked back at him for a moment and, surprising both herself and Shadow, kissed him hard.

"Hmp—" Shadow didn't even have time to speak before Amy's lips were on his. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to his chest. "My flower…" He sounded unsure; Amy knew he wanted to go slowly but she wanted to comfort him…make him forget his awful dreams. Amy pressed even harder into the kiss, forcing him silent. Amy dug her nails in his back and he shivered.

Suddenly he rolled so she was below him, his warm heavy weight atop her…glorious. He grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head, trapping them effectively with one hand. "You little troublemaker." He whispered seductively in her ear, nipping it as he did before, making her cry out softly. He trailed gentle kisses down the side of her cheek to her neck. "Fight me." He growled, his fangs elongating.

Amy squirmed helplessly beneath him as he growled and fought her back, fighting to stay above her. At one point she managed to break his grip and tried to leap off the bed but with a quick tackle he was on her again, snarling like a wild beast. She noticed his eyes suddenly began to flicker back and forth between red and red-green.

"Shadow…" He was fighting to stay in control, suddenly panting with fear, his chest moving rapidly with the speed of his breaths. He had her pinned down once again, staring into her eyes.

"H-help me…" He clutched his head as though he were in agony, groaning, clawing at his eyes with both hands. Amy shoved him off her and he fell to the floor, still scratching at his eyes. She wrapped a blanket around her naked body and watched in horror.

Shadow could _feel_ Mephiles at work in his mind. The bastard may have died but his demonic curse was forever in Shadow's blood. It would never leave him be…

_S: Get out of my head you son of a bitch._

_M: Look who's talking. Hello my son._

_S: GET OUT OF MY HEAD NOW!_

_M: But the fun has just begun._

Shadow began screaming on the floor, writhing in agony. Amy, finally over her shock, climbed off the bed and ran to his side.

"Lord Shadow! Shadow!" She forgot about the blanket and grabbed on to him, trying to calm his struggling.

_M: What a beautiful young maiden…another slave for the bride, eh? Just like your father._

_S: You may have birthed me, but I will NEVER call you my father._

_M: Shame._

Amy didn't know what to do. She was crying in fear, holding him closely to keep him from getting away from her. His eyes were now almost fully like Mephiles' own had been. "Shadow! Wake up! SHADOW!"

_M: Your little whore calls you by your real name? Slipping standards, my son._

_S: *growls* Do not call her a whore, you son of a bitch._

Suddenly Shadow gasped and his eyes darkened back to a shade of crimson. He had beaten back the bloodlust and murder he felt in his heart that the curse had triggered. He collapsed back down on the ground, his forehead covered in sweat. Amy swiped at it with her hands.

"Please Shadow…what happened?" He panted slowly now for breath, regaining himself. He didn't want to sound crazy but he knew if he didn't tell her…he didn't want to be dishonest to say the least.

"When…I feel the bloodlust it comes through my head as my 'father'." He spoke softly, using the term 'father' as loosely as possible. "I can still remember his voice perfectly. He…He actually speaks to me in my mind. It's like he's there…like he's really inside me." He clutched at Amy, pulling her close against him. His eyes brimmed with tears. "I-I hope I didn't hurt you."

"No…not at all. Shhh…" Amy could feel the silent sobs coming from Shadow pouring into her chest. In this state he seemed almost like the broken shell of a man. Mephiles had ruined his life in the worst way possible…by taking the only control Shadow ever might have over his own life.


	5. Taken By Shadow

Amy didn't know how long she sat there with Shadow, holding him and comforting him. He eventually stopped crying and she was beginning to suspect he had fallen asleep with his head in her chest; he hadn't moved in so long. She slowly leaned away and saw his eyes were open and looking at her. She startled and jumped slightly and he grinned.

"I'm sorry, my flower. You were just so soft and warm…I didn't want you to move." Amy looked back at him, worried slightly, examining his eyes. They were crimson as they usually were.

"Are you feeling alright, my lord?" Shadow looked back at her and nodded.

"I am now…thank you."

"For what, Shadow?"

"For being there to help me. I've never managed to break out of the curse before." Amy's eyes widened and she blinked slowly.

"B-but—"

"I could hear your voice calling me when I was trapped inside my head. It guided me back." Amy blushed, feeling him pull her closer against his body, a playful smile on his face. He was switching moods on a dime again.

"Now…where were we…" Suddenly Shadow rolled on top of her and pinned her arms above her head to the floor with one of his hands. Amy gasped, not prepared for his sudden attack. His hips straddled hers, effectively pinning her legs. He smiled and his fangs elongated once more.

"M-my lord…I am afraid." Amy whispered and Shadow paused, his muzzle in her neck.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked quietly, leaning back to look into her eyes. Amy shook her head.

"No…j-just promise me you'll be gentle." Shadow smiled and kissed her lovingly, making her mind go blank.

"I promise, my flower." Slowly Shadow trailed kisses from her mouth along her cheek and down to her neck. His fangs nibbled on her tender skin and she panted for air, feeling her body ignite with pleasure. His tongue traced over the bite marks he had made; she suddenly felt very hot and bothered and her back arched slightly.

"Ahh…" Her eyes were half closed and her breath coming in short gasps. Shadow chuckled and pressed a deep kiss to her lips, releasing her hands. Her fingers curled around his quills, pulling hard, making him groan into her mouth, pressing himself even harder against her.

"Ready for me so soon my flower…" Amy whimpered and he watched as her eyes clouded with desire. Shadow smirked. "Very well." Amy gasped as he grabbed her hips and hoisted her up a bit, both of them front to front, her on her back and he leaning heavily over her. She could feel his hard member throbbing and pressing into the inside of her thigh, wanting to feel her.

"M-my lord…I'm so n-nervous…" She didn't even know why; her other masters had taken her this way before…why was she so nervous around Shadow? He smiled against her neck and nipped it.

"I promise…I'll be gentle. Just comfort me..." _Change me_. He added that as an afterthought in his mind but didn't speak the words. He just wanted to forget his awful dreams and bury himself in her. Slowly he lifted her by the hips and she squeaked, her hands on his, quivering in nervousness. "Relax my flower or it will hurt more." He waited until her muscles had loosened just a bit. "What's that out the window?" As Amy looked, falling for his trick, he shoved her onto his member hard so that she fully covered him, making her cry out and struggle. He held her arms gently with his own, trying to calm her.

"My lord…it hurts…" Amy whimpered; having not been taken in many months she was unaccustomed to the pain. Shadow trailed his tongue slowly along her neck and rubbed her skin, making her shiver.

"I know…it will go away. I didn't want you to have to bear the pain longer than necessary…tell me when you want me to move." He continued to caress her back and run his fingers along her thighs and hips. Amy twitched her hips slightly to be more comfortable and she heard Shadow's soft groan above her. He took her ear and bit down on it gently.

"Ahhh…ok m-my lord…I am ready." Shadow took a hold of her hips and slowly pulled himself out and then pressed his member back in. Amy could feel every little movement and she moaned beneath him, her hands on his shoulders, the fingers digging into his skin. He groaned, baring his teeth, and his fangs grew long again. The bloodlust returned but for some reason he didn't feel as though he were losing his sanity this time…rather…he felt in control.

With a snarl he sank his fangs deep into Amy's neck, causing her to cry out. Shadow drank deeply, feeling the warm salty liquid flow over his tongue and down his throat. He gave into the beastly instinct; holding Amy down, he sucked at the small puncture wounds on her neck. She squirmed but could not free herself. All the while he was still pushing in and out of her, faster and faster, the pressure building up in a way Amy couldn't ignore.

"Master! AHHHH!" She screamed and felt herself suddenly explode, her body wringing itself of pleasure, over and over. At the same time she felt him constrict and then a warmness spreading inside her. As her body slowly calmed Shadow gently pulled out of her and gave her a light kiss.

"Well done, my flower." He nuzzled her and purred against her chest, content. He licked the wounds on her neck. She flinched and his ears lowered in embarrassment. "I'm sorry…I should have warned you."

"It's alright, Shadow…" Suddenly Amy felt very sleepy and she yawned. Shadow continued to purr against her chest.

"Tired?" Amy nodded weakly, blinking slowly. "To bed then." With tender care Shadow stood and then picked her up in his arms, carrying her to the bed and laying her down before crawling in beside her.

"Sleep, my flower." Amy gladly obeyed and was soon completely unconscious in his arms.

Shadow could still barely believe that Amy had been the one to keep Mephiles from taking over his mind…she was like a drug, an addiction. For some reason Shadow just couldn't leave her alone…

Shadow gazed at her, watching her sleep, her back to him, exposing the long line of her spine, the curve of her hips. He turned to lay on his back, pulling her against him so her cheek was pillowed by his white chest fur. He held her close, protecting her now, feeling her breathe in tune with the slow steady beat of his heart.


	6. Seeing Cream

When Amy awoke the next morning the bed was not as weighed down. Was Shadow gone? She opened her eyes, blinking a few times, and saw a beautiful yet sad sight.

Shadow, now dressed in a white shirt and black pants, stood by the open window, staring outside with his arms folded. His red eyes seemed troubled. The wind coming from the open space ruffled his quills and he blinked and sighed. Amy slowly sat up and he glanced at her and smiled, the sadness in his eyes banked for now.

"Amy. I didn't hear you get up." He crossed over to her and leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Good morning, my flower." Amy blushed a bit.

"Good morning, my lord." Shadow gently took her hands and helped her to her feet. She was still sore from the night before but it wasn't an unbearable pain. He pulled her against him and gave her another kiss, this one more lingering. He smiled and his fangs became slightly visible.

"I picked out some clothes for you today. We'll be going out into the city." Amy couldn't help but feel excited. It would be nice to get out of this room. "I have been neglecting my duties as king to be with you, so I will introduce you to my kingdom while checking up on a few things." Amy squealed with joy and launched herself back into his arms, hugging him tightly. He chuckled and hugged back, stroking her hair. "Come on my flower, let's get you ready."

Amy was surprised that he was helping her rather than a servant. With tender care she moved the dress up her figure and pulled it closed around her neck, feeling Shadow's hands touch her back occasionally as he tied the dress closed. He turned her and admired the way the dress hugged her curves.

"Beautiful." He claimed her lips once again and she began to feel dizzy. He chuckled and took her hand. "Come along." He led her out of the room and down a long hallway.

It was so strange…rather than feeling like a slave, Amy felt as though she were a queen. That was awful for her to think, she knew…being as she was _far_ below Shadow's standard in society, but the attention he paid her and her troubles seemed…well, loving almost. It was different than anything she had ever felt or experienced.

"Scourge." Shadow stopped, his hand still in Amy's own. As she watched a green hedgehog with pulled back quills approached, walking tall and proud. He must've been one of the head servants.

"Yes my lord?" He bowed before the black hedgehog and merely glanced at Amy, making her blush. Slaves were looked upon as dirt, even by the servants of nobles. "What can I do for you?"

"Tell the stable master to have one of the carriages ready in about ten minutes. Amy and I will be riding into town together." Scourge bowed once again.

"Of course, Your Highness." Again Scourge merely looked at Amy for a second then turned away and walked down the hall, headed for outside. Amy couldn't help but think on Shadow's choice of words. _Amy and I…_ The words sent shivers, both of excitement and embarrassment, down her back. She knew it wasn't right of her to think so, but she wanted Shadow to see her as a person rather than a piece of meat like most other noblemen did.

"Come. We'll visit the kitchens and see Cream." A smile spread on Amy's lips at the thought of seeing her friend again. Shadow took her hand once more and began leading her down to the main floor. "As I said, the servants all love her and she is being well taught and cared for."

The scent of apple pie caught Amy's attention first. Shadow couldn't help but grin at her curiosity. Letting her lead the way, Shadow followed her down the stairs to the main floor and through a side door into the dining area.

At that moment, Cream was cleaning the long table of used plates, trays and silverware. She now wore a simple dress of black and white and a maid's hat upon her head. One of her fluffy ears perked up slightly and she turned her head, her mouth dropping open in surprise at the sight of her pink friend.

"Amy!" Cream put the pile of dishes she had on the table and rushed to her, throwing her arms around the pink hedgehog. Amy hugged her back just as hard, stroking the soft fur of her head. Shadow was behind Amy, not touching her but watching the tender embrace of the two friends.

"I hope they've been treating you good Cream. The king tells me they have but I want to hear it from you." Amy gently pushed Cream back a bit, enough to look at her but still keeping a hold on her shoulders. Shadow wandered away to gaze at the paintings lining the walls, letting the two of them talk privately.

"Oh yes! The servants are all very nice…well…except for one."

"Who has been unkind to you, Cream? I will inform the king."

"Oh no!" Cream shook her head. "He's just prickly at times. His name is Scourge. He's the head servant of the palace." Amy's eyebrows rose.

"The green hedgehog?" Amy remembered the way he had glanced at her and an uneasy shiver ran down her spine.

"Yes. He can just be very particular about certain things. He was mean to me when I first got here but he's not as big of a bother as he was." Cream gave another hug to Amy, surprising her. "I've missed you. I know it has only been a few days but I've still missed you."

"I've missed you too my little furry rabbit friend." Amy hugged her back quickly and glanced over as Shadow approached.

"Amy, the carriage is ready. We must go." Cream backed away and straightened up her dress, which had wrinkled slightly in the front.

"Lord Shadow. Slave Amy." Cream bowed low but Shadow put up a hand to stop her.

"Please Cream…don't call her a slave. She is your friend. You may call her Amy." Cream bowed again, thanking Shadow for his kindness and then went back to her dishes. Shadow took Amy's hand once again and led her outside, where a small carriage, pulled by two white horses, awaited them. He helped her up the small steps into the carriage and he sat beside her and leaned his head out the window to speak with the driver. Amy didn't hear what he said; her excitement was getting the better of her.

"My lord?" She turned her head and now saw that Shadow was looking at her.

"Yes my flower?" He asked, pulling her hand up to his mouth and kissing the back of it gently.

"W-why did Scourge give me that dark, condescending look in the hallway?" Amy felt as though she were prying but it was something that bothered her. Shadow sighed heavily and glanced out his side window before looking back at her confused emerald eyes.

"Scourge is very…different. He thinks of all slaves as objects rather than people. Once he heard you were coming to stay, he immediately disliked you. From what I hear he was the same way with Cream for the first few days." Amy felt sadness and outrage. How dare someone judge her, or Cream for that matter, before even getting to know them…sure both her and Cream were slaves but it wasn't their fault. Either way it upset her. Shadow took her hand gently and squeezed it.

"Please cheer up my flower. I want you to be excited to see my kingdom. I can't wait to show you everything there is to have here." Amy, her spirits dampened with the talk of Scourge, smiled weakly. She promised herself she would try to have fun on her first outing with Shadow. He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss as they passed the palace gates. Amy, despite her lowered spirits, couldn't resist the excitement growing—along with something else—anew inside her.


	7. The Brother Kings

Amy couldn't believe her eyes as Shadow and her rode through the kingdom's stone city streets. There were so many people; so many more than Amy had ever been accustomed to, even when she had been bid on by tens, if not hundreds, of men at slave auctions. She slipped her head out the window to see better; she heard Shadow chuckle behind her and hold her hips to keep her from falling.

Amy inhaled the fresh clean air. Everything about this whole experience had been something new and surprising for her; never in her life had she seen or been in a place so beautiful. Her eyes strained to take everything in at once.

First they rode through the nobles' section of the city. It was much nicer there. Houses stretched high over Amy's head, further than she could see from the confines of the carriage after Shadow had managed to coax her back inside. Servants on foot moved from house to house chatting, cleaning or loading items into carriages for travel.

She watched two little boys playing ball together while being watched by a grey rabbit in a white dress, who Amy assumed was the mother or nanny. She waved at the two as the carriage trotted by and they waved back, big smiles on their innocent faces. Amy couldn't help but sigh; she wanted children one day. It was one thing she promised to herself she would do after she joined the slave trade; find a man who would keep her for her and have his children.

"I would give anything to hear your thoughts at this moment." Shadow whispered into her ear, his arms around her waist, holding her close. She leaned into him, resting her head in the cleft between his neck and shoulder.

"Does my lord really wish to know?" Amy asked, watching as the carriage moved past the last line of noble houses. Suddenly the scenery drastically changed. The road below them was no longer stone but water and mud. This was not the same beautiful place she had first laid eyes on. Amy leaned away from Shadow, fully concentrating on what was outside.

They had reached the poorest section of the kingdom. Men, women and children lined up on the sides of the roads dressed in filthy grey and brown rags for clothing. Their houses weren't much better than they were; most were rotting in places and roofs had fallen in or were falling apart. A cat with long auburn hair ran beside the carriage, holding a weeping baby in her arms.

"Please! I have no coin left to help care for my husband and daughter! We're starving!" The woman cried, trying to hold on to the carriage. Amy watched in horror as the driver turned and lashed the poor woman with his whip that he used on the horses only when necessary. She cried out, blood beginning to flow from a deep cut in her shoulder. The driver had not held back on force to this woman.

Her fingers lost the door handle to the carriage and the driver sped up to get distance from the peasants. Amy leaned out the window and looked back. The woman was lying on the side of the road, the baby beside her. Amy could still hear its weak cries, even as the carriage pulled further away. The muddied cat slowly sat up and gave Amy such a look of hatred that she quickly pulled herself back inside.

"Shadow, why didn't you help her?" Amy asked, her feelings mixing in her chest. She knew what it was like to be in that woman's position, if not in a worse one.

"I cannot help every peasant who comes begging for coin." Shadow's face was blank of emotion, his eyes empty. Amy could tell this was difficult for him to say, but in the end it was true. A king could not afford to make every peasant a noble; Amy understood that but it still didn't seem fair that some starved while others sat at banquet.

Shadow looked at her and took her hand gently in his own. "Amy, I swear, if I could, I would help them all. But the kingdom is tight on coin at the moment and there is tension between my brother kingdoms. I can't solve all the world's problems nor the problems of every person who lives in my kingdom." Amy nodded, understanding his position but still not liking it.

Thinking about it now, she couldn't imagine having to make the choices Shadow must have had to when he was crowned king. The burden of all those who dwelled inside his walls must have fell heavily on his mind. She could see now that his eyes were troubled once more. She gently turned his head and kissed his lips softly. She felt him give quickly to it and pull her against him.

"My flower, you help me when my mind is fraught with troubling thoughts. You ease the tension I feel in those moments. I can only ask that you keep in mind how much is before me. I have to make hard decisions and they cannot only be for me; I must always keep in mind how they will affect the lives of the people in my care."

In that moment, Shadow looked aged beyond his years. Since childhood he had been hampered with terrible visions of a kingdom…his kingdom…being destroyed by what his father had created inside him: a cursed monster, trapped within the cracking husk to a broken man.

"Shadow…you know I'll do whatever I can to help." Amy touched his cheek, forcing his eyes to stay on her own. Her other hand fell to his chest, where she could faintly feel a few of his soft white chest hairs poking up through the cloak he wore over his shirt. "I'm here for you and only you. I will keep Mephiles from taking you…I won't let it happen." Shadow had frozen, staring at her, his ruby eyes widened slightly. Slowly his hand came up and covered the one against the skin of his cheek.

"I know you won't." He whispered, his voice barely loud enough for her to hear. Just as she opened her mouth to speak he put a finger abruptly over her lips. "Shhh." His eyes were now focused past her face, over her shoulder. He was looking outside at something.

He slipped his cloak off his shoulders and threw it over her, sealing the tie at her neck to keep it around her. With a hand under her chin he tilted her head up so she looked at him.

"Do not speak until I tell you it is safe to do otherwise. Do you understand me?" His tone was stern and the harshest Amy had ever heard but she nodded. He grabbed her arm tightly and led her out behind him as he stepped down from the carriage.

They had arrived at the docks. Amy whimpered as Shadow began pulling her along behind him; she tried to pull from his grip but he clung tighter and just continued to jerk her along behind him. She noted that his grip, while hard, wasn't as hard as it could be. Men, sailors to be exact, were all around them. No women were in sight except Amy herself and she could feel the eyes of all of them roaming over her body, their minds surely violating her imaginary privacy.

Amy could now understand Shadow's nervousness and why he was holding to her so tightly; all of the men around him must have made him feel protective of his little rose.

"King Sonic, King Silver." Shadow nodded his head in respect and stopped. Amy, panting from his quick pace, pushed her hair back off her face and her eyes widened at the sight of the newcomers.

King Sonic, a tall blue hedgehog with spiked back quills, sat upon a russet horse, his silver armor fastened on to him as though he feared attack. In front of him on his saddle was a female fox with a collar around her neck, her hands chained together. A leash made of leather trailed from the collar to one of Sonic's hands. Amy felt her fists clenching in anger; Shadow felt the tension and loosened his grip a bit, squeezing gently to try to calm her.

King Silver, another hedgehog, this one with skin the color of metal, was also upon a horse, yet his was a black steed. His slave, a female raccoon, sat on his saddle in front of him, not chained or in any way restrained. In fact she leaned back against him and his arms were around her in a protective embrace. He had wrapped his cloak around her to keep her warm against the wind.

"King Shadow." Both of them answered, holding to the reins of their horses, who were fidgeting nervously with all the men moving cargo around them. Shadow led Amy to his own horse, a white one similar to what had drawn their carriage here, and he took her by the waist and lifted her up, keeping her legs side-saddle. Placing his foot in the stirrup, he lifted himself easily up behind her and settled in.

Amy could feel the heat of his skin through his white shirt and she looked up at him. His eyes half closed, he smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. Amy looked back at Sonic and Silver; Sonic looked disgusted by the affection while Silver merely smiled.

Turning his horse away, Shadow led the other two kings into town and then out of the kingdom gates, where they could all speak in private. Snow had just begun to fall down from the sky, whipping around in the wind.

"To Stormcliff?" Sonic asked, nudging his horse to trot beside Shadow's own. Silver did the same.

"To Stormcliff. We will meet there to have our conference without prying eyes and ears. Take different routes. Make sure you are not followed." Sonic and Silver nodded and split off from Shadow, both disappearing into the forest with thundering hoof beats.

Shadow looked down at Amy and wrapped her tighter in the cloak. "I hope you're ready to truly hear what my brother kingdoms are like…you may find you wish to leave my company." Amy, confused, looked at him. Shadow prodded his horse to go faster and they too disappeared into the falling snow.


	8. The Kings' Council

Shadow held Amy against him as they rode through the snow-covered forest. The poor girl had fallen asleep during the long ride; her head laid against his chest. Shadow kissed her forehead tenderly and pulled the hood up around her ears to shield her face from the wind and snowfall.

Another hour of riding brought the two before an old abandoned castle high atop a cliff that jutted out over the ocean. Shadow directed his horse up the steep slope and brought it to a stop just outside the palace's main doorway. He turned Amy slightly so she was facing towards him, her eyes still closed and peaceful in sleep.

"Amy, my flower, wake up. We're here." Shadow shook her shoulders. She shivered in the cloak and pulled it tighter around her, leaning heavily into his warm body. He chuckled; she was so innocent. "Amy…" He slid off his horse with her in his arms. The change of position jolted her awake; Shadow now held her bridal style on the ground.

"What're you d—" But she was swiftly silenced as Shadow's lips closed over her own. Amy could feel tremors growing inside her at his closeness. She dug her fingers in and fisted the material of his tunic between them. He groaned softly and pulled her tightly against his body, setting her feet on the ground, his arms holding captive to her waist. Amy could feel the hot touch of his tongue against her lips and she opened willingly for him, allowing him access to her. The two battled their tongues together, Shadow lifting Amy slightly off the ground with his strong arms.

When Shadow finally pulled away, both of them were panting and he could feel Amy's heat through her dress. He gently set her down before him, pulling her hood further over her head as the wind picked up. "I'm waking you." Shadow grinned as Amy's mouth dropped open in surprise. She smacked his arm lightly and he laughed, taking the clasp of the cloak at her chest and pulling her in for another swifter kiss. Shadow then took notice of the other two kings' arrivals as they dismounted their horses. "Come, my flower." The black hedgehog took Amy's hand and led her through the palace doors. Sonic and Silver, along with their slaves, were right behind them.

The castle, while having been abandoned for over ten years, was still in very good shape. The stone foundations of the walls had yet to decompose and fall. The purple-green banners, torn in a few places, still hung from the ceiling of the main entryway. Sonic passed Shadow and escorted the way into the dining room, leading his slave by her leash. Amy and Silver's slave followed, leaving the grey and black hedgehogs at the rear of the pack.

A long table stretched down the whole center of the dining room; over thirty or forty chairs lined each side. As Amy watched, Sonic took his place at head of the table; he was the largest of the three kingdoms and thus felt he held the right to the best seat. Shadow and Silver, not really caring, sat on either side of him. Sonic pulled his slave into his lap, running his fingers through her hair. She didn't complain or whimper but rather leaned into his gentle touch. Amy could feel her heart warm; while the blue king seemed harsh, he had a tender side.

Shadow had Amy sit beside him as his equal; Silver did the same on his side of the table, making sure the cloak around his slave had not come undone. The raccoon grinned at him and kissed his cheek; Amy stifled a giggle as Silver's cheeks flared red as though touched by fire. She felt Shadow squeeze her hand and she looked into his ruby eyes, which watched her closely. Amy felt her own cheeks flush with heat at his intense gaze.

"Shall we get started then?" Sonic asked, still stroking the hair of his black fox slave. She fixed her purple-blue dress and moved to the chair beside him; Sonic released her leash and she removed it from her collar but let the leather strap choker remain around her neck. The three male hedgehogs all looked expectantly at their female counterparts; the fox and raccoon both stood and headed for the exit but Amy sat confused. Having never been to one of these meetings she wasn't sure what to do.

"Amy…we three need to talk in private. We'll have you all come back in when we're finished with more confidential business." Shadow spoke in a soft voice, as though he were explaining this to a child. Amy's eyebrows furrowed; she wished Shadow had told her this sooner. Getting up and curtsying quickly to the kings, Amy took her leave.

For over an hour the three females sat out in the entryway, speaking about their experiences with their royal owners. Amy learned their names: the female raccoon (Silver's slave) was named Aurora and the black fox (Sonic's slave) was Kari.

Aurora, as it turned out, was engaged to Silver and had been for over a year. They had kept the secret from the staff of his castle and the nobles; the only other people who knew were a few trusted maids that helped her in her duties. Aurora pulled out a tiny silver ring from a hidden pocket in her dress and showed it to them. Amy and Kari both "ooh-ed" and "ahh-ed" over how gorgeous it was.

Kari had been Sonic's slave for over three years. He pretended to be harsh by keeping her on a leash in public but truly it was just a possessive thing he did; in reality, Kari explained, it made her feel even more like she belonged to him. He was very gentle and kind with her and he had never hurt her. He had actually gotten rid of the slave trade in his kingdom and had assigned Kari to be his personal maid. Amy's mouth dropped open in surprise; Sonic wasn't as bad as what she had assumed. The pink hedgehog instantly felt guilty for judging the azul king so quickly.

When it came time for Amy tell her story, she just twiddled her thumbs while the other two females watched her. She didn't know what to say or where to start. Everything about Shadow was so personal; she felt like she would betray him by telling them anything.

"Well…he bought me about five or six days ago. I've been living in the palace. My best friend, Cream, works in the castle as well." Aurora and Kari exchanged a glance.

"Yes, and how does he treat you?" Kari asked, rubbing her nose with one finger.

"He's very…different. It's hard to explain, but he's very…emotional at times. But he's still very gentle with me and is always worrying about me and making sure I'm comfortable." Amy giggled and the other women did as well; Aurora went on to mention that Silver was similar to what Amy had described.

"He's just very good at looking after me." Amy summarized.

At that moment the door to the dining room opened and Silver stepped through. "You're all free to come back inside now." Amy, Kari and Aurora all stood and fixed their dresses and walked past Silver into the room.

Shadow was rubbing his forehead as though something pained him, while Sonic seemed quite impassive. Amy went immediately to the black hedgehog's side and took his hand. He smiled wearily at her and squeezed her hand back as Silver and the other women took their places at the table.

"Now that that's done…we all have something to tell you three." Sonic took Kari's hand in his own as did Silver with Aurora. Shadow looked at Amy with saddened eyes.

"The three of us…will be leading our armies against the fourth kingdom." Shadow spoke, almost not loudly enough to be heard. Amy froze in shock; Shadow…in a war?! And what was this fourth kingdom he spoke of? She stood up abruptly, tightly taking hold of Shadow's wrist. He looked up in surprise.

"Can you excuse us for a moment?" Sonic's eyebrows furrowed but he nodded, watching as Amy practically dragged Shadow out of the room.

Amy released Shadow and closed the door behind her so they were alone together in the main entryway. Her eyes gazed angrily into his own and he swallowed nervously. He reached out to hold her but she moved away out of his reach.

"Amy…I would have told you sooner but it was still undecided at the time. I didn't want to pointlessly worry you." Shadow managed to catch her wrist but she yanked it out of his grip. His usually bottomless well of patience was beginning to dry up and he gritted his teeth, his fangs lowering slightly. "Amy, listen to me."

"I am." Her back was still to him but she looked over her shoulder at him, her arms crossed tightly across her stomach just below her chest. The black hedgehog could sense the ire pouring out of her skin like musk.

"Please, Amy. Don't be angry." She watched, eyes wide with shock, as the king, unable to think of anything else to appease her, got on his knees before her, a slave, and took both her hands in his. "I…I didn't know how to tell you." Amy's knees were shaking; his pose showed surrender and weakness. The sight of him kneeling before her instantly cooled her anger; instead, her fury was replaced with sorrow. She tilted his head up to look at her, noting the tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Shadow…I know I'm merely a slave but—" Suddenly Shadow grabbed her cheeks and pulled her against him, kissing her hard, silencing her. His kiss was passionate and…was that anger she felt in his own body?

"You are more than a slave, my flower." Shadow had suddenly stood up in front of her, still making her look at him. "You are the light to my darkness, and I'm never letting you go." He said it with so much promise and truth that Amy couldn't do anything except hug him against her. She felt him wrap the cloak he had given her around the two of them, binding them together.

"I…I don't want you to go to war. What if you get hurt?" Tears pricked at Amy's eyes and Shadow gently wiped them away with his fingers. He tenderly kissed her forehead, his hands on her shoulders.

"It's a risk we have to take."

"B-but…"

Shadow sighed and led Amy over to a bench. Sitting her down, he stood before her, pacing back and forth.

"It's time you know the truth." Shadow glanced at her then continued walking. "There is a fourth kingdom in this land, ruled by a malevolent king with no name, at least no name we've ever heard of. He starves the people under his care and takes many girls into his castle, where they become his personal toys to experiment on and pleasure himself with. If any people try to escape the kingdom, they are executed publicly as examples."

Amy covered her mouth with one hand, disgusted and afraid.

"Silver, Sonic and I have heard through our scouts that the fourth king is amassing a large army and that he is planning a takeover of Silver's kingdom, which is even smaller than my own." Shadow rubbed his forehead, looking pained once more. "I can't let my brothers down. I must help them." He finally looked at Amy again, expecting to see more anger, but instead he saw determination.

"…Ok." Amy's voice was soft and final.

Shadow looked at her with wide eyes, not sure he had heard her correctly. "W-what?"

"Shadow, if this really means that much to you, I will support you through it. I might not like it, but I can understand your need to protect your fellow brothers." The black hedgehog stared at her for a moment then leaned in, kissing her softly. At that moment the door to the dining room opened and the other kings and slaves walked out. Amy jumped away slightly, blushing as Shadow winked at her.

"I trust you've told her the situation?" Sonic asked, his own cloak now around Kari to protect her from the even heavier snowfall outside. Shadow led the way out, pulling Amy's hood back up.

"Yes, and she has agreed to it." Sonic and Silver both nodded and helped their slaves up onto their horses before swinging up themselves.

"Then we will see you in a week's time." With that, the two kings turned their horses and rode off together into the woods. Amy turned to Shadow as he lifted her up onto the saddle.

"So soon…?"

"I'm afraid so, my flower." Shadow managed to pull himself up behind her and wrapped the cloak tighter around Amy's petite frame. She turned her head and kissed him gently on the cheek. She was determined to spend what time with her king that she could. He smiled and nuzzled her neck, purring softly. With a flick of the reins, the two trotted away into the forest, not hearing the flapping of wings over the wind as the phantom black-fire bird flew away into the falling snow, departing to report to its master.


	9. The Nameless Lord

_**(People who don't like torture or blood/gore or anything related to those fields just know—you have been warned before reading this chapter. –S.O.S.)**_

* * *

><p>The phantom bird flew for many days, bearing through a snowstorm and fierce gusty winds, to reach his master. In the farthest reaches of the land, remotely located up in the forbidden mountains of the north, laid the fourth kingdom, ruled by the nameless lord. At that moment, the king himself sat on his dusty throne, his fists clenched tightly, his nose flared in rage, fur standing up on edge.<p>

"That damned bird is late again!" He roared, banging a fist on the armrest of his throne, causing all of his servants around the edges of the room to flinch in fear. They knew the dark magic their lord held and most, except those who served the king closest, feared it.

The hedgehog stood up and walked down the few steps from his rotting throne, observing the servants all shaking in terror around him. He smirked and raised a hand. His middle finger and thumb pushed together and made a loud snapping sound that echoed ominously into silence. The servants did not see the glowing red eyes behind their backs until it was too late.

"Kill them all."

And soon, the room was filled with screaming. The servants tried to run, but the demonic creatures born from the darkness would have no such thing. They toyed with their prey like cats would with mice. The hedgehog king sat on his throne once again, watching as the monsters swooped down over the panicking slaves, each carrying off one or two to feast upon. He grinned with joy, the bloodlust he felt beginning to consume him.

"Eat to your hearts' desires, my pets!"

As the king watched, the wraiths tore at the skin of the servants, peeling them apart like wet paper. This, of course, did not stop them from shrieking in agony, but the sound of their pain only excited their king. The hedgehog was actually getting turned on by the sound of their anguish and he felt his body quiver with pleasure.

Two wraiths fought over one female and, using their sharp claws, tore into her stomach, slicing her clean in half, organs still dangling from inside her. More wraiths fought over other servants: a man and his younger daughter were cut apart limb by limb and their heads were devoured first before being swarmed down upon by a horde of wraiths; a girl was snatched up by another demon and thrown straight into a stone wall, causing her head to burst on impact, her brain, muscle and bone marrow spraying across the rocks; another woman tried to run but was impaled in the stomach by a wraith's talons. She coughed up blood as the demon sliced upwards, causing her body to split vertically in two, her entrails spilling out onto the floor as she collapsed forward into the demon's fanged mouth. Many more slaves were simply attacked and left to perish on the floor, crushed underfoot by the stampeding crowd, easy prey for the wraiths.

The chaos was glorious, and swiftly the dying servants were lifted by the remaining monsters and carried away, most who weren't already dead begging for their lives, though the king knew his pets would do their work as they always had. He sighed in contentment, looking at the fresh blood and carnage that now coated every inch of his throne room.

Suddenly, the phantom bird appeared at the end of the room, flying to the hedgehog. Satisfied with the wraiths' indulgent feast, the king was no longer as incensed as he had been five minutes before.

"Ahh, there you are, Umbra._*****_ I trust you bring me good news?" The black-fire bird flew into the hand of his king and the white-gloved hand crushed the fowl between his fingers, turning it into ash. Leaning close, the hedgehog inhaled the dust, and his mind began to drift…

_-Flashes of Memories/Observations-_

_Shadow standing outside his castle, awaiting a caravan of slave girls, observing them walking up the pathway to his castle…_

_A pink hedgehog and a tan rabbit laughing merrily together, two best friends…_

_Shadow and the pink hedgehog tangled up together in the throes of passion as they made love…_

_Shadow leading Amy into the carriage to show her his kingdom and then heading straight to the docks…_

_The three kings uniting on horseback at the abandoned castle…_

_Discussion of plans against the fourth kingdom, joining forces for a surprise attack…_

_Shadow and Amy riding away into the forest…_

The hedgehog snapped out of his trance, gasping. The bird hovered in front of him, flapping its wings, rasping in a thin voice. The king waved his hand away and let the bird pick at whatever pieces of innards it could find scattered about the room; there was a large selection of choice. The nameless lord got off his throne once more and walked down the stairs off to the side of the room, not caring that his shoes got bloodied.

He stood before a cracked mirror, examining his reflections. At different angles, green eyes with red sclera around them stared back at him, filled with malevolent delight. His grey-white stripes on his lifted side quills, conflicting with the dark ebony of his fur, seemed to glow faintly in the light.

"Well…if it is war those pathetic kings and my son want…it is war they shall get."

The king turned and finally revealed himself fully: it was Mephiles. With a loud ghastly laugh, he swept himself from the room, ready to begin amassing his armies…but right after he finished having some "alone time" with one of his slave girls first…

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Umbra: (Latin) – "Shadow"<strong>_

_**(Also, for people who are confused, yes I said Mephiles was dead earlier in the story, but that is because Shadow only thinks his father is dead. The next chapter or so will reveal the truth of the matter. Sorry if the violence got anyone uncomfortable. This chapter was supposed to show the true evil behind Mephiles that I kind of hovered around earlier in the story. O.o But anyways, thanks for reading if you've stuck with me this far through the story! I appreciate it! 3)**_


	10. I Love You

Shadow and Amy made it back to the city just before nightfall. The guards posted on the perimeters of the city gates were just beginning to light the lanterns and torches. Shadow slowed his horse and motioned to the watches, who quickly scrambled around to open the gate for their king. The wood and metal gate creaked and groaned as it was cranked up by three or four men. Amy waved at the soldiers as Shadow rode inside, and the men smiled and bowed to her just as the gate closed behind them.

Amy glanced back at Shadow as they passed the houses of the poor, Shadow pulling the hood of her cloak down so he could see her face. "I'm surprised those guards bowed to me."

"Why would that surprise you, my flower?" Shadow asked, flicking the reins gently to make their horse speed up. He curled his free arm around Amy's waist and pulled her back against him, nuzzling her hair softly, inhaling her flora scent.

"Well, because I am a sla—" Shadow suddenly turned her head and cut her off with a kiss, making her mind go blank. He pulled back, looking at her harshly but not in an angry way, a smile playing at the edges of his lips.

"I will not have you refer to yourself in that title any further. The first thing I will do when we return is pay for your freedom and make you a noble lady. Then you will be free to do whatever your heart desires." Amy's eyes widened and she turned so she was completely side-saddle, able to look her king fully in the face.

"Oh my lord, do you truly mean it?"

"I do, my flower." Amy let out a cry of joy and wrapped her arms tightly around the black hedgehog, her eyes moistening with tears. Shadow chuckled softly, his one arm still firmly around her, steering the horse into the outer palace walls. He kissed Amy's forehead and smoothly pulled from her arms, dismounting from the horse and leading it to the stable. A stable boy that looked no more than ten years old ran to the king and took the reins from him as Shadow gently helped Amy down.

"Make sure to give the horse your very best oats and apples and a nice rubdown," Shadow ordered. "He served us well today." Shadow gently patted the horse's flank and it turned its head to look at him, nickering and shaking its long silky ebony mane. The black hedgehog chuckled and took Amy's hand, walking into the palace with her right behind him.

"Amy! There you are!" A familiar voice called. Cream rushed down the stairs, fixing her dress as she went, another servant following along after her. He was a tall yellow-furred fox with pointy ears and, surprisingly, two tails that curled behind him, each almost as long as his body was high.

"Ah, Tails. He's our head chef here in the palace. I see he's taken a personal liking to Cream." Shadow whispered in Amy's ear, his arms wrapped around her waist. Amy could feel a slight blush ignite in her cheeks.

"Amy!" Shadow released the pink hedgehog and stepped back just Cream launched herself into Amy's arms. The two girls giggled as Amy was knocked backwards slightly into Shadow, holding Cream in a tight hug. She glanced up at the black hedgehog and he had a large smile across his muzzle. "You wouldn't believe it!"

"What wouldn't I believe, my little rabbit friend?" Amy asked, gently stroking Cream's long soft ears.

"I made a new friend!" From behind Cream's head a tiny blue Chao peeked out, hidden by Cream's shoulders. Its big black eyes looked up at Amy and Shadow nervously. "Can I keep him, Lord Shadow? Pleeeeeeeease?" Shadow chuckled and gently petted the top of her head.

"I don't see why not, as long as he doesn't cause trouble." Cream let out a squeal of delight and hugged him too, making the black hedgehog's muzzle flush as red as his stripes. Amy couldn't stifle a giggle and hid her mouth behind her hand. Shadow's eyes zeroed in on her. "I saw that, you little mischief-maker." Amy continued to laugh, unable to stop herself.

"Thank you my lord! I'll see you later Amy!" Cream dashed away back to the kitchens, her tiny blue Chao still sticking tightly to the back of her dress. Tails, who hadn't spoken a word, merely shrugged and smiled a bit before bowing and taking his leave, following the tiny rabbit back to the kitchens. Shadow held a hand out and Amy willingly took it, following him up the colossal staircase.

"I believe I can trust you enough to show you my bedroom. But first…" Suddenly Shadow swung Amy around so her back was pinned against one of the stone walls and then his lips were on hers, his body pressing tightly against her own. Amy shivered and fisted the material of his tunic between her fingers, feeling his soft white chest fur poking out from the collar. She could feel Shadow's tongue tickling against her lips but she kept hers closed, teasing him. His eyes darkened into a deep rich crimson. "Little troublemaker…" He smiled, his fangs becoming exposed.

"Yes I am, my king..." Amy could feel her blush crawl up her cheeks, watching as Shadow nuzzled his head between her neck and shoulder, his tongue licking gently at her sensitive skin. She felt a gentle pass with his fangs and she gasped softly. He leaned away, still smiling.

"Perhaps we'll find a way to put your trouble-making to good use." He leaned in and gave Amy a swift kiss as he slipped his fingers between her own. Shadow moved away and turned, leading her down the hallway.

Large thick wooden doors lined the stone walls, each about three or four feet apart, possibly twenty on both sides. Tiny metal torches were mounted beside each door, their flames flickering in the moonlit darkness. Without a word, Shadow removed a small ring of skeleton keys from a tiny bag on the back of his belt and walked to a random door. He picked through the keys and, finding the one he wanted, inserted it in the keyhole and turned it. Amy could hear the heavy lock click as it opened.

Shadow pushed the door open with his shoulder and walked into the darkness, his ebony fur making him disappear. Amy hesitantly walked in behind him, closing the door, casting the room into complete blackness. _Where's the window in here?_ Amy felt forward blindly and ran into a table, hearing something clatter on it. From the darkness, she could hear Shadow chuckle.

"Nervous, my flower?" Amy had no idea where he was; it was so dark she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. She held her arms out, hands feeling forward in the shade. She took slow steps, afraid to trip and fall. Shadow laughed again and this time he was definitely closer. "You look so beautiful…" Suddenly she felt arms around her waist from behind and she was pulled back against a heated body; she squealed and jumped in surprise.

Shadow snickered and buried his face in her neck, nibbling and licking gently. Amy couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped her lips. She could feel the bare skin of his chest against her shoulder as he trailed his hands to her waist, working on the ties that held her more complicated dress together.

Soon enough though, Amy felt the dress loosen and pool to the floor around her. Shadow turned her and lifted her up in his arms, her legs on either side of his hips. She could feel his belt and pants against the inside of her thighs as he carried her. She couldn't even see his face but now knew he could see her.

"I say you have the unfair advantage, my king." She spoke softly as he laid her gently on her back on his soft bed. Amy took just a moment to admire the feel of the sheets against her skin before turning her attention back to the man at hand. Shadow was above her; she could sense him there. He slowly crawled onto the bed, his hands on either side of her head and one leg between her own.

"I would have to agree with you, my flower." She heard him chuckle faintly again before he lowered himself to kiss her. Amy opened willingly for him this time, letting his tongue explore her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his strong frame, tugging on his quills. He groaned in pleasure above her and lowered his weight fully upon her.

She felt him release his belt and his pants loosened around his hips, springing his hard pulsing member free. Amy blushed, her body warming at its touch. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed her, their tongues battling passionately together in their mouths. Shadow growled into her mouth, his ruby red eyes observing her delicate body in the darkness.

"You're so beautiful…" And with that, he snarled and shoved himself deep inside her, feeling her tight passage clench around his flesh. Amy cried out, her fingers digging deep into the skin of his back. Shadow paused for a minute, letting her acclimate to the stretching in her body.

"Ahhh…S-shadow…"

"Yes my flower?"

"I-I love you…" Shadow froze above her, his body stiff with shock. After a few moments, he grabbed her up in his arms and thrust deeply inside her; he could feel her trembling in pleasure as they cried out together.

After their passionate lovemaking, Amy had fallen asleep, her body warm and content. Shadow laid beside her, feeling her arms around him, her cheek pillowed by his white chest fur. He ran his fingers through her soft hair, his mind working, keeping him awake.

God…what had this girl done to him? He barely even recognized himself from before he met her and he couldn't imagine life before she had entered it. The black hedgehog hadn't felt the curse of his father in his mind since the one night they had been together. Had she really changed him so much?

He gazed down upon her peaceful face, open and without worry in sleep. She was so different from his past slaves: she was stubborn and honest, speaking her mind openly to him and letting him do the same to her; she was kind and gentle, worrying more for himself than he had in all the years of his life. He had honestly never thought his life was ever going to improve, but she had made him see the light. Shadow found himself nuzzling into her hair, inhaling her soft flowery scent.

"…I love you too…"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

The green hedgehog made his way up the tower steps, being careful to not make noise. Reaching the door at the top of the steeple, he unlocked it with a key he had stolen off a sleeping guard and he disappeared inside the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Before him laid a secret pool, circular in shape, the sides made of a white milky stone to keep the water from escaping. It was only a few feet wide but was big enough to serve his purpose. Scourge took a bit of sparkling dust from a bag he carried and dumped a small handful into the clear blue water.

Suddenly the water began to bubble and blacken, turning a sickly grey-purple. The water steamed and screeched as it began to boil at an extreme temperature. Scourge had to cover his eyes. When he finally lowered his hand, the face of his true king, Mephiles, looked at him through the water.

"Well?" The demon king asked, his eyebrows furrowed. "Have they arrived yet?"

"Yes, my lord." Scourge replied, bowing slightly on his hands and knees. "Less than an hour ago. Shadow is in his bed with his slave girl now."

"Hmph. I should have guessed as much. You recall the plan?" The king was holding a silver goblet filled with a red liquid. Scourge did not know it was the blood of the peasants who had died in his throne room.

"Yes, my king. I recall."

"I will be visiting the little slave girl tonight in her dreams." Mephiles' eyes were bright with malicious glee. "After that it is up to you to bring her to me." Scourge nodded, bowing once more.

"Yes, my king…"

"I will see you in a few days' time then." Slowly the image of Mephiles vanished as the water bubbled and returned to its normal clear blue. Scourge stood slowly and turned away from the pool, exiting the room quietly, his mind already making plans for the little pink slave girl.


	11. His Undoing (Amy's Dream)

_-Dream-_

_Amy stood in the middle of a burning village, watching the flames flicker in the night's darkness. She could hear screaming inside the largest building and could see peasants holding their arms out of the partially boarded up windows, begging for her help. _

"_Please! *cough* Help us!"_

"_We're trapped!"_

"_Get us out!"_

_The windows were almost fully covered with thick wooden planks that had been firmly nailed and imbedded to the building's wall. The door, while not externally obstructed, had a large bolt for a lock; similar to the one on Shadow's bedroom door. She ran to them._

"_I-I'll get you all out! I promise!"_

_Amy tried to pull the door open but it remained firmly sealed, the handle searing her skin through her glove. She cried out in pain and felt the tender skin of her palm begin to blister from the heat. She raised her arms against the blaze and beat at the door, trying to break it down, hearing the trapped people coughing and choking on the black smog created by the fire. _

"_It will do you no good." Amy whirled around at the voice. A black hedgehog stood before her, his crimson stripes glowing in the firelight. It was Shadow! He wore very little: black pants and a loose white shirt._

"_Shadow, help me! We can still save some of them!" Amy continued to pull on the door despite the agony it caused her hands, listening to the people still inside pleading for her aid. She could feel tears streaming down her cheeks as Shadow just continued to stand there, arms folded, eyes closed, already resigned to the fate of these people. He let out a long sigh and walked to Amy, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her away from the burning building. _

"_NO! SHADOW!" Amy watched in horror as the roof began to collapse onto the helpless peasants. Their screaming and crying echoed in her ears as she watched their flesh bubble and boil in the heat of the fire. Their hair caught ablaze and flesh peeled from their bones, their organs and muscles melting from the intense heat. She stood there sobbing as the building was fully absorbed in the intense inferno. No sound remained of the trapped peasants, nothing but the smell of burning flesh, the crackle of the fire and her own sniffles. Tears ran down her muzzle as she sobbed, while Shadow stroked her hair. _

"_There was nothing you could do…" He spoke softly, yet there was a strangely cruel edge to his voice. Amy looked up at him, her emerald eyes wide. He grinned, his eyes empty of any compassion, and kissed her forehead lightly before turning away and disappearing in a flash of green light._

"_Shadow!"_

"_See now? My son truly is a monster, just as I once was. Spiteful. Compassionless." Amy spun around and there stood another black hedgehog, this one with grey-purple stripes on his spiked-up side quills. His eyes, a demonic red-green, stared into her own, wide with wicked glee. He wore all black except the cuffs of his shirt, which were white at his wrists._

"_Y-you're Mephiles…Shadow's dead father." Amy froze at the recognition, her body unable to move in her shock and fear. Mephiles let out a long laugh, letting his head tilt back as his chest heaved with air._

"_Dead? Hardly. My son knows nothing of the truth of the event." Mephiles approached her and Amy was still petrified, trapped in his dark magic. She tried to squirm free but her body wouldn't listen to her. She could only move her head and neck to watch the black hedgehog._

"_W-what do you want?" Amy stuttered, feeling the hair on the back of her neck rise as Mephiles stopped in front of her. He merely chuckled and shook his head slightly. Suddenly his hand was on her lower stomach and his eyes were closed in concentration. Amy gasped and tried to move away again but it was in vain._

"_Ahhh…" Mephiles sighed in surprise and delight, the skin of his muzzle pulling up as though he were smiling. "It seems you and my son have sired a progeny." Amy's eyes widened in shock. An offspring…with Shadow? "Well, this is turning out better than I could have hoped to plan for." She felt a clawed finger of his trace faintly over her cheek and a warm liquid begin to drip down her muzzle. Amy was suddenly dropped to the ground, freed of Mephiles' hold. _

"_S-shadow will stop you." Amy held a hand over the scratch Mephiles had made, the blood staining the inside of her burned and blackened gloves.. The black hedgehog just laughed, his green-red eyes flashing._

"_I highly doubt that."_

"_What is the truth? Why does he think you're dead?" _

_Mephiles began to pace back and forth in front of her, snickering. "He tried to kill me himself years ago. I made him believe he had. Simple as that." Mephiles took Amy's chin in two fingers and lifted her head up to look at him. _

"_I bet you're wondering why his dreams transfer to you?" _

_The question was abrupt and out of the blue. How did he know? Amy sharply pulled away but, after thinking for a moment, slowly nodded her head. Mephiles laughed, the white hair waving with the movement of his chest. Oh, how it reminded Amy of her Shadow... _

"_It's part of the curse. Once he marked you, he's destined to share all his future dreams with you as long as you are considered 'his'. I suppose you could call it 'magic'." Mephiles used the term 'magic' as loosely as possible, spitting it off his tongue like a dirty word._

"_You're the one who wants to destroy the kingdoms…you're the nameless lord from the north." Amy's eyes widened, finally managing to put the pieces together. "T-This is all your doing."  
><em>

"_Indeed it is, little rose." Without warning, Mephiles raised a fist and struck into the side of Amy's head, knocking her unconscious. Her limp form laid on the ash-sprinkled ground as Mephiles leaned over her, a ball of purple and black dust forming in his hand, the fires behind him continuing to burn. "And you will be the key to his undoing…"_

_-End of Dream-_


	12. Good and Bad News

Shadow awoke before Amy, his red orbed eyes blinking slowly in the muted light. The black hedgehog stood and crossed to the window, throwing back the red-black curtains, letting the sunlight stream in fully over his bare body. He took a deep breath, feeling more awake and alive than he had in years. He crossed back over to his pink mate and found her forehead covered in sweat and her eyebrows creased, as though she were having bad dreams. Shadow gently rubbed the soft sakura fur of her back and she settled, her face slowly once again becoming peaceful.

_I hope she's feeling alright._

Shadow, for the first time in months, had not dreamed at all in the night. He had merely floated in the dark cavernous expanse of his mind, where no flashes of memory haunted him. It had been a night of tranquility amidst years of painful memories that besieged him.

A soft moan came from Amy's lips and Shadow leaned in and kissed her cheek, noting that her skin was hot to the touch and she was shivering slightly. He put a hand on her forehead; when he pulled it away it was covered in sweat. He bundled her tightly in a blanket and went to get the physician.

An hour or so later, Shadow was pacing outside his bedroom door, anxious about his sakura mate. The doctor had been examining her for so long…the black hedgehog could only hope he hadn't found anything seriously wrong with her.

A few minutes later, the doctor, an older red panda named Ray_*****_, stepped out of the room, closing the door softly behind him. Shadow tapped his foot nervously, afraid to hear the verdict. Ray scratched one of his white fur-lined ears with a hand.

"She's caught some kind of illness. Her body temperature is much higher than it should be." Shadow crossed his arms tightly over his chest, his fingers digging into his skin, regret and anger grating him in his mind. _This is all my fault…I should have brought warmer clothes for her when we went to the castle._

"Will she be alright?"

"Possibly. As long as she is kept warm and well fed, she should push through. It's going to be a rough time for her though." Shadow nodded his head and thanked Ray, who nodded back before proceeding down the hall. Shadow stepped back into the room and saw Amy sitting up, clutching her stomach.

"Amy? What is it?" He went to her side and she suddenly gasped and stood up, pushing him out of the way. Grabbing a wooden bucket that was used for trash, the pink hedgehog put her head over the open rim and retched loudly into it. Shadow's eyes widened. "Amy!" He ran to her and gently took her hair in his fingers, keeping it out of the line of fire of the vomit she continued to spew from her mouth. She gagged and choked, the bile a nasty green-brown that splashed loudly into the bucket. After heaving and coughing for a bit, Amy's body finally settled, no longer shaking quite so badly.

"S-shadow…" Amy whimpered softly, her throat raw from retching so hard.

"Hush, my flower. We'll make sure you get better." Shadow took a handkerchief from the bedside table and gently wiped Amy's mouth with it. He moved aside the bucket and lifted her up in his arms, carrying her back to the bed before tucking her in tightly with a woolen blanket.

"S-shadow…" The black hedgehog finally looked at her, his ears perked at full attention.

"What is it, Amy?"

"Your father…Mephiles…he…" Amy began to stutter and bawl, her emerald eyes brimming with tears. Shadow's eyes widened and he wrapped his arms around her fragile frame, holding her against him, feeling her shivering in fright.

"Amy…" Shadow gently tilted her head up so she was looking at him. "Calm down." Amy took slow, deep breaths, trying to get herself together. She took Shadow's hand, finding comfort in its solid warmth. "Now what about my…father?" Amy could sense the dark rage behind the usually endearing term of 'father'.

"M-mephiles…he came to me in my dream." Amy leaned her head against Shadow's shoulder, still shivering despite her attempts to stop. "Shadow…" Emerald eyes looked into ruby orbs. "…I'm pregnant."

Shadow's heart stopped in his chest. Amy…expecting? With his child? He slowly stood up and moved away from her, his eyes still wide in shock. This was something he had only dreamed about yet feared so vehemently for years. He ran a hand through his mass of black-red quills. He could feel his hand shaking. Amy just looked at him, not angry that he needed to step away to absorb the news.

_It is something that will change his…no…our lives. Forever._

"H-how do you know?" He stuttered, turning back to her. She motioned him forward and he went to her, kneeling in front of her. Amy took his white gloved hand and placed it firmly but gently over her lower stomach. Shadow closed his eyes, concentrating hard. Suddenly, he felt the tiniest bump against his hand and his eyes shot open. "Oh my god…you are."

A smile spread over the black hedgehog's muzzle as he felt the bump again. "You are." He almost sounded like he couldn't believe it. He pulled Amy up off the bed and swung her around once in his arms, laughing, his happiness overflowing his form. Amy's eyes widened; she had never before seen him so excited or joyful. The black hedgehog placed a firm kiss onto her mouth; he felt her fingers curl tightly around his quills.

"Mmm. As exciting as the news is, my flower, you should rest. I got a bit…carried away." Shadow, a small blush forming on his muzzle, carried Amy back to bed, laying her down on the soft sheets and covering her up. He kissed her gently and left for a bit, getting water from the kitchens. When he appeared in the doorway once more, he had a close silhouette behind him: Cream. The rabbit had heard the news from the king and had jumped in excitement, demanding to see the pink hedgehog. Shadow had only smiled and motioned for her to follow.

"Oh, Amy. Congratulations on the baby." Cream smiled widely, her auburn eyes filled with love and concern. "I'm sorry you're sick though." Amy coughed into her palm and smiled back weakly, her energy waning.

"It's alright, Cream." Shadow set the bowl of water on the bedside table and dipped a cloth into it. Wringing it out with his fingers, he folded it in half and set it over Amy's forehead. The coolness seemed to help her relax.

"Sleep, my flower. You need to keep up your strength. Ray will be back to see you tomorrow." Cream bowed and left the two of them alone, content to see that her friend was alright. She noted the bucket Amy had used and she took it with her to empty it, sure the two would not enjoy the smell.

Shadow leaned in and kissed his beautiful mate on her cheek as her jade eyes fluttered closed. His hand stayed on her tiny baby bump, his heart fluttering in his chest.

_If I am to be a father…I must be strong…for her and our child._

_Meanwhile…_

Scourge sat in his chambers on his bed, the hard wooden frame digging into his skin while he sat, even though the sheets. In his hands he held a bucket of water, Mephiles' face visible inside the liquid.

"—you fulfilled your end of the plan, Scourge?" Mephiles snarled, his dead green eyes staring back at the hedgehog with fury. Scourge leaned away, fear twisting at his heart.

"I can't, my king. The slave is sick."

"I know she's sick! I made her that way! It was to be easier for you to take her!" Mephiles' eyes turned fully black as his rage consumed him, the demon side of him truly starting to show its colors.

"Please, my king! Give me another chance!"

"You've run out of chances, green waste of skin." Suddenly black beams of energy shot out from the water from Mephiles into Scourge's eyes. The emerald hedgehog screamed as the rays dug into his eyeballs, feeling like they were searing into his skull. He could feel the dark power of his master transferring into him. Scourge passed out on the bed, his body shaking. For minutes he laid there without moving.

"Scourge, are you alright?!" Footsteps echoed closer and a female maid, an older grey cat with white stripes, rushed inside the room. Scourge groaned and rolled onto his side, clutching his head.

"Y-yes, I'm quite alright. Just a bad knock on the head is all." He smiled and the maid looked relieved.

"You'd best be ready soon. The king has asked that you bring dinner up for him and his pet." The servants always referred to slaves as 'pets' rather than people.

"I'll be right out." The maid nodded and left. Scourge stood slowly, brushing himself off. "Oh…yes I will." He glanced at the mirror and, for a moment, Mephiles appeared where the green hedgehog had stood. Mephiles, cleverly in the guise of the castle's head servant, made his way from the room, chuckling darkly to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>*Ray (the doctorred panda) i****s a figment of my imagination. He won't be too big a part in this story; I just needed a character for the doctor.**


	13. A Surprise?

_-A Week Later-_

Shadow stood by his bed, watching as Amy slowly set her feet to the floor for the first time in days. He held a hand out and she took it, managing to slowly pull herself up. She stumbled, her legs still weak with sickness, and Shadow caught her easily, holding her in his arms.

"You're still too weak, my flower. You should be resting." Amy was no longer throwing up but the disease had taken its toll on her body. Shadow lifted her up in his arms but she struggled.

"No, Shadow. Please. I need to get out of this bed. I need to move around." Shadow looked at her, his ruby eyes glinting in the afternoon sun from outside. Finally he sighed and gently set her back on her feet, still holding to one of her hands. The pink hedgehog took a few shaky steps but found she could walk. She giggled happily and Shadow felt a smile slip easily across his muzzle. He found he was smiling more and more with each passing day with Amy.

Within that week, Shadow had officially made Amy a lady. He had finished payments to her previous slave owners and had written out a few patents, making her now a noblewoman. One thing he was truly excited about now…was that he could finally ask her to marry him.

"Am I interrupting?" The two looked over and Scourge's head was in the door, peeking in. He nudged it open with his shoulder and walked into the room, carrying a tray with soup and bread. Amy's stomach growled loudly and Shadow laughed, helping her get back under the covers on her bed.

"Ahh. Soup. Thank you." The green hedgehog set the tray in front of her and she began to dig in. She made a soft moaning sound as she sipped at the liquid. "Mmmm. Will you thank the servants down in the kitchen for me, Scourge?"

"Of course, my lady." He bowed before her and stood straight again before turning and leaving, closing the door behind him. Shadow sat beside his mate, watching her eat.

"It seems your strength is returning." He gently rubbed her back, feeling her shiver slightly under his fingers. She just nodded and kept eating. Shadow chuckled to himself. "You ravage your food like a wolf." Amy coughed into her hand as she laughed.

"And what do you ravage like a wolf, my lord?" She asked, giving him a coy side look. Shadow blushed and scratched the back of his quills, looking away from her out the window. "I thought so." Amy giggled and tipped the white bowl back, drinking the rest of the soup down.

"If you're feeling better tomorrow Amy, I have something I want to show you." _And ask you._ Amy looked up at him curiously, her emerald eyes sparkling in the sunlight. Shadow took the tray from her lap and placed it on the table by the door for Scourge to pick up later.

"Mind giving me a hint, my king?"

"No hints for you, my flower." Shadow sat beside her again and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, rocking her gently against him.

"I'd say you have an unfair advantage. I don't like surprises." Amy looked up at him, rubbing a hand gently through his white chest fur. Shadow purred softly and nuzzled her cheek, kissing her forehead softly.

"I think you'll find this one delightful. Come, let's get to bed." Shadow stood and crossed to the window, closing it and pulling the curtains tightly shut before going back to the bed. Amy moved over so he could slip in beside her.

"Delightful is an assured word, my Shadow." The black hedgehog could feel her smiling and a grin broke across his face as he arranged the covers over them.

"Because I am quite sure."

"Overly confident doesn't become you." Shadow had to laugh.

"I am overly confident in everything I do, my flower. How do you think I please you so easily?" He could feel Amy's blush even from where he was laying: across from her facing in her direction. She giggled softly. _Such a lovely sound…_

"Fair point made." She leaned over and kissed him gently before pulling back and snuggling under the covers. "Goodnight Shadow…"

"Goodnight Amy." And the two were soon fast asleep.

_Meanwhile…_

Mephiles, in the guise of Scourge, stood outside their door, leaning against the wall, having heard everything. He felt like gagging at their sickly sweet love. It was disgusting. His son had fallen far below the expectations he had once had for the little hedgehog. But he had better plans to attend to…

"Soon, little slave…soon." And in a flash of black mist, Mephiles/Scourge was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to do a shorter chapter since I haven't really done one and I've been soooooo busy with school. X.X<strong>

**I'll try to keep updating as often as I can! Anyways, review/favorite/follow or whatever you guys do. xP**


	14. An Interrupted Proposal

_-The Next Day, Late Morning-_

Amy held tight to Shadow's arm as they walked down the stairs to the dining area. She had managed to get dressed with his help and now felt strong enough to walk. Later that night, she was finally going to join her king in a formal dinner with some of the most prominent noble men and women in the kingdom. Shadow hoped that if Amy impressed the nobles, they would accept her as their possible new queen.

Amy had wanted to get out of bed and visit Cream since she hadn't seen the little rabbit in so long. Shadow had acquiesced after some pushing on her part. _And a bit of kissing._ Shadow broke out in a grin.

"What is it, my lord?" Amy asked, feeling his fingers gently tighten around her own as they reached the bottom of the stairwell. Shadow turned to her, clasping both her hands in his.

"You, my flower. You really brighten up my world." Amy blushed slightly, watching his ruby orbs sparkle with laughter that used to not exist in those eyes. She remembered how dark and scary he had seemed to her when she first met him. Inside Shadow, buried under all that darkness he had cracked open and exposed to her, was something precious: love. Even after all the horrible things his father had put him through, Shadow had still turned into such an amazing man, so unlike Mephiles, and Amy was in awe of him.

Amy smiled at him and gently squeezed his hands. "Same to you, my king." She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek, feeling his skin flush warm under her lips. Shadow turned and led the way to the kitchens, his hand held tightly in hers.

Servants, mostly cats, foxes and raccoons, rushed around the room, preparing rare dishes for supper that night. Cream was standing by Tails, talking quietly with him, before kneeling and lifting a heavy metal lid off a dutch oven hanging over a fire in the corner of the room. Tails, using cloths to protect his skin from the hot metal, quickly set it aside while Cream stirred the mixture within with a long-handled ladle.

When Shadow and Amy entered, all of the servants stopped in their tracks and immediately bowed before the king. He raised a hand to stop them. "Please, continue. Don't let us interrupt your work." The servants looked nervously between themselves and then slowly resumed their duties, trying to appear more reserved in the presence of their leader.

Cream spotted Amy and gave the ladle to Tails, who glanced at her before turning back to the brew in the dutch oven. The little rabbit ran to Amy and threw her arms around the pink hedgehog, her heart overfilled with a jubilant joy at the sight of her recovering friend.

"Easy, Cream. My legs aren't fully healed yet." Shadow stood right behind Amy, helping her stay upright. Cream immediately released her and she stood straight again. The little rabbit took her friend's hand.

"Amy, did the doctor ever say what you have?"

"He doesn't know. It's something he's never seen before. Maybe it's just pregnancy doing this to me." Shadow nuzzled the back of her neck and Amy squeezed his hand. Cream smiled at the two lovers; they just completed each other so well.

"Hey Cream?" The trio looked over at Tails, the one who had called out. He was stirring frantically at the green-brown soup inside the pot. "Help? I think I'm burning it." Cream giggled and went back to him, touching his arm gently before taking the ladle and showing him how to properly mix it.

Amy giggled and turned to Shadow. "It seems that Cream has found herself a potential mate as well." He smiled back and nodded.

"I would be pleased if it were as much. Tails has been alone for a long time now." With that, Shadow and Amy left the kitchens and visited the throne room. When they reached the throne itself, Amy sat on the cushioned base, resting her legs. Shadow could only look at her, his nervousness growing.

"Shadow? Are you alright? You don't look well."

"I'm fine, my flower, just fine." Amy cocked her head slightly as she looked at him. Shadow reached down and took her hand gently.

"Amy…I know we haven't known each other very long—" Amy could feel the blush crawling up her cheeks.

_Oh god, is he really getting at what I think he's getting at?_

"—but you make me feel more alive and much happier than I've ever been in my whole life, and I want to get the chance to make you feel the same way. Amy…" Slowly Shadow descended and got down on one knee. Amy just stared wide-eyed. "…will—"

"My king?" Shadow jumped up out of his kneeling position and turned. Scourge stood in the middle of the floor, his arms crossed tightly over his chest, glaring at the black hedgehog. "What do you think you're doing?" His tone was dark and condescending.

"Why is that any of your concern, Scourge?" Shadow slowly stepped down a few stairs from Amy, who had stood and was clasping her hands together in nervousness. A large smile broke out over the green hedgehog's mouth, his eyes tainted with a dark malevolence.

"I'd say it has a large concern with me, my 'king'." Scourge said, spitting out king like it was a vile word. Suddenly Scourge opened his palm and three wraiths appeared at his back, their tall dark forms rippling almost like water. Shadow startled but his eyes hardened, a hand on the hilt of his sword. "Detain him."

"Run Amy!" Shadow charged towards the dark creatures, who disappeared and surrounded the black hedgehog. Shadow swiped at them with his gold-black sword, cutting deep wounds that would leak violet blood but quickly healed over. The wraiths slashed at him with their long bloodied claws but he just barely managed to avoid injury with his speed.

Amy, startled by Shadow's outburst, turned and tried to run but Scourge appeared in a puff of black mist before her. "Miss me?" She screamed as his cold hands wrapped around her frame, pulling her against him.

"Amy!" Shadow struck out at the nearest wraith and tried to run for her, but, letting his guard down, the wraiths took hold of his limbs and sent him crashing face-first to the floor. He couldn't move at all. One wraith took the back of his head and forced it up, making him watch the green and pink hedgehogs struggling. He spit out a bit of blood onto the floor.

"Let me go!" Amy cried, striking out at the green hedgehog, but his smile only widened. Her blows were nothing to his body. Black mist swirled up around her legs and arms, pinning them together, and she fell into Scourge's arms. She felt him lift her head to look at Shadow, tears streaming down her terrified face. A slimy cold tongue licked up the side of her cheek, tasting those salty tears.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Shadow roared, thrashing violently in the grips of the wraiths, but he was not strong enough to break their hold. Scourge merely laughed, tilting Amy's head to the side, nuzzling her neck in a possessive way.

"I don't think you'll be getting up anytime soon." Scourge turned Amy back to him and at that moment she saw the red-green eyes of Mephiles that Shadow could not see. "Can't have you exposing me, little rose." He touched the side of her head with two fingers and she slumped forward into his arms, unconscious. Scourge caught her easily, lifting her as though she were a feather.

"I'll be taking my leave now, my king. I'm sure you'll understand my resignation."

"AMY! NO!"

Scourge cackled and disappeared in a flash of black mist along with Amy, the wraiths doing the same. Shadow picked himself up and ran to where he had last seen his lost mate, his love. He threw his head back and let out a roar of hatred, fury and sorrow that echoed throughout his castle.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure who to make as the core of the next chapter so it might take a bit before I update. Please review and let me know who you would want to be the next chapter: Amy, Shadow or Mephiles.<strong>


	15. Going For Help

Shadow just stood there in disbelief, holding the sides of his head, tears streaming down his cheeks. The image of Scourge disappearing with his sakura mate kept replaying in his mind. He cursed himself for his weakness, digging his fingers into his head as though he wanted to rip himself apart.

_Amy…I let you down…I'm so sorry…_

At that moment, Cream appeared in the doorway and she ran to the black hedgehog, her long ears flapping behind her.

"My king! I heard a commotion and came running. What has happened?" Cream saw the tears in Shadow's eyes and gasped, a hand over her mouth. She had never seen him look so vulnerable. She quickly went to him and wiped the tears from his ruby eyes. "What has happened?" She repeated.

Shadow finally blinked and looked at her, his eyes wide with horror and rage. Cream could see the fury inside him just bursting to get out. His crimson eyes flashed a dangerous black and the little rabbit took a step back.

"He…will…pay." Shadow whispered in a barely audible voice, the words dripping with revenge and hatred. He turned and stormed from the room, leaving a shocked Cream behind. He strode to the stable and mounted an already saddled horse, not caring as a nobleman leaving the castle called for him to stop. The black hedgehog hit the horse's flanks with the heels of this boots and they were soon outside the castle walls, galloping across the snowy countryside. But even the cool of the snow on his face could not extinguish the hatred inside Shadow's body.

_He...will pay for taking her from me. I won't let him get away with this. Scourge…you will meet your end by my hand._

For days Shadow rode across the plains and forests, only stopping long enough to give the horse time to eat and rest. He worried constantly, unable to do the same, his stomach twisting up in knots while his heart felt like it was constricting in his throat. Not willing to wait any longer, he mounted the horse again and rode off, his anxiety getting the better of him.

_Scourge…if you hurt her…I swear I will kill you._

_I need you…my brothers…_

And finally, after riding for two days, Shadow reached the gates of his fellow brother's kingdom: Sonic. He slowed his roan mare to a trot, forcing himself to be slow at the expense of the peasants. He rode by houses and up city streets, watching people whispering to each other, their eyes glancing him up and down, for he did not appear regal in his torn dirty attire. He still sat tall and brushed it off; their opinions of him meant little in his situation.

Reaching the palace, the black king swung off his steed and strode forward into the palace, ignoring the guards who tried to stop him. He ran up the stairway and kept going down the main hallway, reaching the throne room and throwing the doors open. At that moment, Sonic and Silver were in conference along with their mates. The four of them turned their heads at the interruption and Sonic's emerald eyes widened in surprise.

"Shadow? What brings you here on such short notice?" The black hedgehog walked forward, feeling the emotions he'd forced himself to keep inside beginning to crack his fragile frame.

"My brothers…I need your help."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for such a short chapter. School's been really busy and I am literally having homework poured on me. Aghhhhhh. X.X<strong>

**Shadow still doesn't know Mephiles is behind all this. He thinks it is Scourge's fault. I also made this chapter shorter because I was trying to add a sense of urgency to it.**

**I'll try to have the next chapter be longer, my pretties. :3**


	16. Torture

Amy slowly felt her heavy eyelids open. Her whole body ached as though it had been drug through the gap between the bars of a cage. She raised a hand and slowly rubbed her forehead, feeling her body give out slight pangs of pain. She felt a warm liquid soak into her glove. When she pulled her hand away, she gasped in shock. The normally white cotton glove was soaked through with crimson blood.

"I can only hope the accommodations serve you well." A voice spoke from the darkness, no physical being visible to connect it to. Amy sat up, recognizing that dark tone, just the sound of it making her skin crawl with fear. Mephiles stepped forward out of the darkness, his long black cape almost reaching the floor. He was wearing the same outfit he wore in her burning village dream.

"You!" The pink hedgehog quickly got to her feet and fisted her hands, glaring at the dark hedgehog. He smirked, his hands on his hips, watching her every move. Amy could feel a small sliver of blood slip down from her forehead between her eyes and down onto her left cheek.

"Who did you think it was, you idiot girl?" He spoke, his voice sounding velvety yet razor-sharp at the same time. He crossed his arms over his white-furred chest, his dead lime-green eyes staring at her.

"I was hoping it was someone else other than you." Amy could feel her nails digging into her palms with as tight as she was clenching them. She could see Mephiles smirk as he watched her and his eyes trailed down her figure, focusing on her stomach. Amy felt her hands reflexively cover it, as though she thought the black hedgehog were about to attack it.

"I don't plan on harming your child." His eyes seemed to soften for a moment, his gaze far off in the distance, lost in a sea of memories. They quickly hardened like stone once more. "You, however…are perfect bait for my son." Mephiles snapped his fingers and two wraiths appeared behind Amy. She gasped and turned toward them, her head tilted back to take in their full height.

_Stupid girl…yet so warm and loving…just like Aria._

"Take her to the torture chamber…I will be along shortly." Amy tried to run but the two creatures of darkness easily caught her by both arms. She still thrashed and cried as they dragged her away; she lost both of her shoes in the process. Mephiles watched her being taken away, then turned towards the window, where the sun was just beginning to fully rise, casting the sky in vivid shades of blue, pink and gold.

_What am I doing…?_

Mephiles held the side of his head with one hand and leaned his forehead against the cool glass of the window. He felt a cold tear slip from his eye and slide down his cheek.

_This isn't right…it hasn't been right for years. It's all I know…and it's all I'll do. _

_Aria…_

* * *

><p>The wraiths vanished in wisps of black mist, leaving Amy standing with her back to a stone wall, her wrists tightly chained and held above her head. There was also a thick leather strap that had been forced over her stomach to keep her pinned against the wall. She whimpered softly, feeling the coarse stone pressing into her skin through her dress.<p>

Slowly the door across the room from her opened and Mephiles walked inside, stopping in his tracks. He gazed at Amy, his sickly green eyes locked onto her stomach, before closing the door behind him, casting in shadow. He stepped forward into the circle of light casted by an assortment of candles that were around Amy, slipping off his white gloves and exposing crystal-crusted hands underneath. The pink hedgehog could feel her heartbeat pick up; Mephiles inhaled and could smell the fear emanating off her skin.

The black hedgehog walked to her and grabbed Amy's chin, forcing it up to look at him. She whimpered softly, feeling the thin-tipped crystals pressing into her tender skin. Mephiles huffed and suddenly sliced a finger over her right cheek. Amy gasped at the flicker of pain then felt a warm liquid begin to slowly slide down her muzzle. Mephiles turned away and slowly removed his cape, letting it fall to his feet on the floor. Amy could now fully see his clothed body and he resembled Shadow so much it made her flinch in fear.

_Shadow…_

"I know you're thinking about my son." Without warning, Mephiles slapped Amy across the face, his crystals imbedding in her skin, cutting deep. Amy cried out in pain and felt tears begin to course down her cheeks; they stung her wounds as they fell. "Tell me…why do you love him?" Mephiles looked truly interested in her answer. Amy swallowed, still choking down small sobs from his slap, and coughed before answering.

"He's everything you're not, Mephiles. He's kind and caring and he looks after the people under his care. He loves me for me and I know he would never hurt me or betray me in any way. He's generous in his love; he gives without expecting anything in return. I could say more things but my words would not be enough to express everything that man is to me."

Mephiles could only look at her for a moment before he tilted his head back and laughed long and loud, his chest heaving with air. Amy glared at the black hedgehog, who then applauded in a loud sarcastic way. Mephiles wiped a pretend tear from his eye.

"That...was almost touching."

Suddenly, Mephiles unhooked something from behind his back: he now branded a whip in his left hand. Amy squealed in surprise and thrashed in her binds but was unable to escape. She cringed into the wall, wishing she could melt into it. Mephiles seemed to raise his arm almost slowly, but the lash across Amy's legs was not slow in the least. Hot pain, like someone had shoved a scorching branding metal onto her skin, flared in her body, and she screamed long and loud as blood began to soak through her torn dress.

Lash after lash echoed in the seemingly empty palace hallways, followed by Amy's crying. However, Mephiles was not the only one who took pleasure in her agony. Creatures of darkness howled and screeched throughout the castle, her pain giving them happiness in her every hoarse scream.

Amy sagged in her bonds, barely even able to hold herself up as the pain echoed inside her. She had never been through anything remotely this close to torture. Mephiles walked closer to her, still brandishing the bloody whip, and he forced her head up to look at him. Before she could pull away, his mouth was suddenly on her own, his tongue finding a space to slip inside her mouth. Too weak to fight, she permitted it, even as her tears and blood stained the black hedgehog's muzzle.

Mephiles pulled back and looked at the pink hedgehog. Her head was now hanging limply; she had passed out. He smirked and the whip vanished from his hand. He tapped his foot and crossed his arms over his chest, not noticing his clothes were dotted with Amy's blood.

He lifted one hand and a green-red portal appeared before him. As he watched, it morphed and twisted into a view of Sonic's throne room, where at that moment Shadow was speaking with his weakling brother kings and their whores.

"Perfect…"


End file.
